made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure is the 6th game in the Mario & Kirby series. Unlike the previous games, Mario and Kirby (or any of their friends) aren't the main protagonists. They became supporting characters. In the game, Kirby and his friends were visiting Mushroom World when a mysterious spaceship piloted by Zero Knight arrives and kidnaps Mario and his friends. The Meta-Knights, who just happened to be there too, were almost captured but are saved by the Broodals. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals then set off to stop Zero Knight. The consoles the game plays on are Microsoft Windows (downloaded online, from the Microsoft store, or from Steam), and the Nintendo Switch. The main antagonist is Zero Knight. Plot Kirby and his friends visit the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario shows them a statue of Kirby with Meta Knight. The Celebration is interrupted when a mysterious spaceship piloted by Zero Knight attacks. The Meta-Knights, who just happened to be there too, find Meta Knight. He saves the Meta-Knights before he is captured along with Mario's friends and Kirby's friends. The Meta-Knights were about to get captured, but a green hat sliced through the chains of the cage. The Meta-Knights turn around, the Broodals also happened to be there too. Zero Knight sends in a more durable cage, but due to Axe Knight's quick thinking, he combines his Axe with one of Hariet's bombs and throws it at the cage, destroying it. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals are then greeted by Captain Vul, who directs them to Mushroom Plains. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals then set off. After defeating Kracko, Captain Vul sends in the Halberd, Meta Knight's airship, and the group travels to Popstar. Along the way, they are then ambushed by Wario & Waluigi, who are controling a robot modeled after Wario's head. Captain Vul lands the Halberd on a nearby platform. After defeated the Wario Bros., they are forced to retreat. The group then gets back on board the Halberd and fly off to Popstar. After defeating Bugzzy, Captain Vul, assisted by the Waddle Doo Commander, then tells the group to use the Monster Transporter in King Dedede's Castle. The group then heads there. After the group reaches the throne room, they discover Fawful guarding the Monster Transporter. The group manages to defeat Fawful and use the Monster Transporter to teleport them to the Zero Dimension. After the group reaches the top of Zero's Kingdom, they are again ambushed by Wario & Waluigi, but this time, they have a upgraded version of their previous robot. After defeated the Wario Bros. once again, the robot explodes, sending Wario & Waluigi flying and destroying most of the platform. Part of the path then collapses, the group makes a jump, but Topper and Mace Knight fail and fall to their dooms. Axe Knight and Hariet lament about the loss of Mace Knight and Topper. They tell Captain Vul the bad news, but to their suprise, Topper and Mace Knight actually survived the fall, much to the joy of Axe Knight and Hariet. The group then gets on board the Halberd and head to their destonation, the Zero Terminus. Zero Knight sends 3 Waddle Dee commanders to stop the Halberd from reaching the base. Captain Vul commands the Waddle Doo Commander to fire the Combo Cannon, but the Enemy ships evaded the attacks from the Combo Canon. Then Axe Knight got an idea, he commands Hariet to use her bombs on the Enemy ship, she successfully destroys 2 of the Enemy ships, leaving only the Command Enemy ship. Due to Axe Knight's quick thinking, he tells Hariet to use a big bomb, causing the Command Enemy ship to lose control and crash into the base. A grumpy Zero Knight walks back in the Terminus. Captain Vul safely docks the Halberd at the Main Docking Bay. He then gives the group a piece of Advice, "Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act.". The group then travels through the dreaded Terminus. The group then reaches the throne room, Zero Knight then releases Dedede and then posseses him, turning him into Masked Dedede. After defeating Masked Dedede, the group then confronts to true troublemaker, Zero Kirby, Who then battles the group. After defeating Zero Kirby, he then summons his Master, Void Termina, sacrificing himself and Zero Knight to make him more powerful. After defeating Void Termina, he then ejects Zero Kirby and Zero Knight and then it's core comes out and blows the group out of the Terminus. The core then transforms into Void Zero and battles the group. After defeating Void Zero, the group uses their powers to finish it off. The group heads back to the Terminus and frees Mario and Kirby and their friends. Meta Knight and Captain Vul congratulates the Meta-Knights for their bravery while Bowser (Who was also captured) congratulates the Broodals. Axe Knight then says "Thank you" to the Broodals and the other Meta-Knights. Characters Playable KSSU_Axe_Knight_Artwork.png|Axe Knight KSSU_Javelin_Knight_Artwork.png|Javelin Knight KSSU_Mace_Knight_Artwork.png|Mace Knight KSSU_Trident_Knight_Artwork.png|Trident Knight Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO_Art_-_Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO_Rango.jpg|Rango Supporting Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Dedede3.png|King Dedede Escargoon.png|Escargoon Bowser.png|Bowser MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff HnK_WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander No Image.png|Captain Vul Toad.png|Toad Peach.png|Peach Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Antagonists Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Zero Knight.png|Zero Knight (Main antagonist) Zero Kirby.png|Zero Kirby (True Main antagonist) Enemies Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Walker Dee.png|Walker Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo KTD_Beetley_art_big_2.png|Beetley Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo GordoDeluxe.png|Big Gordo KCC_Blado.png|Blado Bombshell Bill.png|Bombshell Bill Bombshell Banzai.png|Bombshell Banzai Poppy_Bros._Jr._enemy_KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. KRtDL_Sodory.png|Sodory Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Tropical_Wiggler_Icon_SMO.png|Tropical Wiggler Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant KSA_Como_artwork.png|Como Kabu.jpg|Kabu No Image.png|Dekabu Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie KPR_Degout_model.png|Degout Para_Dry_Bones_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Parabones Magikoopa.png|Magikoopa Bungee Piranha.png|Bungee Piranha Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Blipper.png|Blipper KCC_Bomber_2.png|Bomber Galbo.png|Galbo Chilly.png|Chilly Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo HnK_Noddy.png|Noddy Venogoo_DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Whomp.png|Whomp Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Spiny.png|Spiny Bully_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Bully Boo.png|Boo No Image.png|Weeping Statue Glunk.png|Glunk Sparky.png|Sparky Fuzzy_Icon_SMO.png|Fuzzy Lava_Bubble_Icon_SMO.png|Lava Bubble KSA_Plugg_artwork.png|Plugg Propeller.png|Propeller Scarfy.png|Scarfy Piranha Plant.png|Big Piranha Plant Wester_DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester KTD_Shotzo_art.png|Shotzo No Image.png|Gigatzo KSS_Moto_Shotzo_artwork.png|Moto Shotzo Worlds * Mushroom World ** Mushroom Plains ** Thwomp Desert ** Greenhouse Land ** Wiggler Sewers ** Luigi's Mansion ** Shy Guy Forest ** Forbidden Swamp ** Shy Guy Beach ** City in the Sky * Planet Popstar ** Waddle Field ** Jiggly Jungle ** Melty Molten Volcano ** Bug-Z Land ** Cappy Town ** King Dedede's Castle * The Zero Dimension ** Zero's Kingdom ** Zero Terminus * Brutal Void Bosses Sub-games Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure includes sub-games, a first in the series. Dedede's Brutal Tour The Extra mode in the game, similar to Dededetour in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In this mode, Dedede and Escargoon go on their own adventure. Differences: * All bosses have more health then usual and are stronger * Zero Kirby is immediately fought after entering his room. * Void Termina is replaced with Ultra Termina, a stronger version of Void Termina * Like Dededetour, all levels are connected. So there is no world map and stuff. * After defeating Ultra Termina, the player dosen't face Void Zero. Instead, the player faces the secret boss, Galacta Knight. * Pokey Heads can now occasionally pop up from the ground during Mr. Dooter's boss fight. Bomb Pinball A sub-game hosted by Hariet. It plays like normal Pinball, but the balls the player uses are Hariet's Bombs. The goal of the sub-game is to get as much points before all 3 bombs explode. Battle Choice A sub-game similar to The Ultimate Choice in Kirby Star Allies. It pits the player against some of the bosses in the game, the higher the Difficulty, the more bosses there would be. Completing Dedede's Brutal Tour and completing Battle Choice once unlocks Inferno Insane and clearing Battle Choice on Inferno Insane unlocks the secret TOTAL DESTRUCTION difficulty. List of rounds Very Easy # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King Easy # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Wiggler King Normal # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # The Wario Bros. (City in the Sky version) Hard # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # The Wario Bros. (City in the Sky version) Very Hard # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (City in the Sky version) Expert # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (City in the Sky version) # Zero Knight (Waddle Field version) Very Expert # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (City in the Sky version) # Zero Knight (Waddle Field version) # Coily Rattler # Blargg # Fawful Insane # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (Zero's Kingdom version) # Zero Knight (Waddle Field version) # Coily Rattler # Blargg # Bugzzy # Fawful Very Insane # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (Zero's Kingdom version) # Zero Knight (Zero Terminus version) # Coily Rattler # Blargg # Bugzzy # Fawful # Masked Dedede # Zero Kirby Inferno Insane # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (Zero's Kingdom version) # Zero Knight (Zero Terminus version) # Coily Rattler # Blargg # Bugzzy # Fawful # Masked Dedede # Zero Kirby # Void Termina # Void Zero TOTAL DESTRUCTION # Whispy Woods # Mr. Dooter # Torkdrift # Wiggler King # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Spiny Piranha Plant # Kracko # The Wario Bros. (Zero's Kingdom version) # Zero Knight (Zero Terminus version) # Coily Rattler # Blargg # Bugzzy # Fawful # Masked Dedede # Zero Kirby # Ultra Termina # Galacta Knight # Soul of Void Zero Soundtrack * Title * Mushroom World Map * Planet Popstar Map * Zero Dimension Map * Mushroom Plains * Thwomp Desert * Thwomp Desert (Ruins) & Bug-Z Land (Indoors) * Wiggler Sewers * Luigi's Mansion * Shy Guy Forest * Forbidden Swamp * Shy Guy Beach * City in the Sky * Waddle Field * Jiggly Jungle * Melty Molten Volcano * Melty Molten Volcano (Underground) * Bug-Z Land * Cappy Town * King Dedede's Castle * Zero's Kingdom (Area 1) * Zero's Kingdom (Area 2) * Zero Terminus Boss themes * Whispy Woods Battle & Mr. Dooter Battle & Petey Piranha Battle * Torkdrift Battle * Wiggler King Battle * King Boo Battle & Bugzzy Battle * Spiny Piranha Plant Battle * Kracko Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle (City in the Sky) * Zero Knight Battle * Coily Rattler Battle * Blargg Battle * Fawful Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle (Zero's Kingdom) * Masked Dedede Battle * Zero Kirby Battle * Void Termina / Ultra Termina Battle * Void Zero / Soul of Void Zero Final Boss Battle * Galacta Knight Battle * Ultra Termina Battle (TOTAL DESTRUCTION) * Soul of Void Zero Battle (Phase 2) Other * Game Over * Finishing off Void Zero * Battle Choice Menu * Battle Choice Battle * Bomb Pinball * Dedede's Brutal Tour Menu * Motor Scooter Segments * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure is one of the few games not to be released after another game outside the Mario & Kirby series. ** Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure is also the only game in the series where Mario or Kirby aren't the main protagonists. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals take their place. *** However, it wasn't until Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure that the Meta-Knights and the Broodals take their place again as the main protagonists. * Wiggler King sounds like a Lynel from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. * Cappy Town is the only level without a boss. * The advice Captain Vul said to the group near the end of the game is a possible reference to Star Fox: Assault.